


The Girl in the Attic and the Boy Under the Stairs

by Neon_Opal



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Comfort Reading, Courage, Drabble, Gen, Imagination, International Fanworks Day 2015, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt a  sense of kindred with the ill used Sara Crew and sought comfort and courage in her story for years.</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2015</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Attic and the Boy Under the Stairs

Harry sat huddled in his dormitory bed reading a battered copy of A Little Princess, like he had in his cupboard under the stairs when the orphan girl in her attic had reminded him so much of himself. Hard worked, poorly fed and clothed but still trying to be brave, escaping to a better world in her imagination. He wasn’t even sure how he had come by the book. Probably something discarded by Dudley as too girly but Harry connected with her. It had once been shinny and new. It had given him courage and he certainly needed that now.


End file.
